Somewhere
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Songfic/AP: Years after the war has ended, Piper goes to find her missing Sky Knight.


MJ: It's been a while since I've writted an AP fic...So, here goes.

-- --

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks. Or the song.

Somewhere

-- --

Piper stood before the ruins of Cyclonis' fortress - the war was over, and had been for going on three years. The Storm Hawks were legendary, as they were the ones who finally took down the evil empress. However, about a week after the end of the war, Aerrow had gone missing; the Storm Hawks had to disband.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there is only silence,_

_Can't you hear my screams...?_

She was the only one who hadn't given up on him, even though everybody said he was probably dead, his corpse rotting on some godforsaken terra. Finn had left for Terra Vapos a month after the red-head's disappearance. Junko went back to Terra Wallop - something about maybe seeing if he could find one of his old friends. Stork had started up a repair shop for skimmers, cruisers...anything that dealt with mechanics and engineering, really; he still had the Condor, and sometimes flew it around Atmos just for the heck of it. Radarr and Piper were the only two left, and had nothing else but hope about Aerrow.

_Never stop hoping,_

_Need to know where you are_

_But one thing is for sure,_

_You're always in my heart._

So, they started their search - going everywhere they could think Aerrow would go and asking if anybody had seen him. Every time was a failure, but they still refused to give up. Piper made this her goal - to find the ruby-haired Sky Knight..._her_ Sky Knight. She missed him so much, and every night when she fell asleep, she dreamed of him.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul._

Some people called her crazy; others tried to help her, saying they'd contact her if they learned anything of Aerrow's location. Most of those who helped her were the many Sky Knights and corresponding squadrons they'd met much earlier on - the Rex Guardians, the Absolute Zeroes...well, you get the idea. It had now been three years since he seemed to vanish into thin air - Piper was no longer the girl she had been while with the Storm Hawks. No, she had matured into a young woman, formidable in battle, still the biggest crystal expert in Atmos...still the determined beauty who many admired for her undying will.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home_

_I want to embrace you and never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul..._

_Living in agony 'cause I just do not know_

_Where you are_

She could've told you where all she had been those three long years, and the revisted again to see if she might have missed him somewhere in passing. Radarr had stayed loyally by her side, her only friend on the long rides between terras on her heliscooter...it was the same one she had used in the Storm Hawks, and was still in great shape, courtesy of yearly tune-ups by Stork. Piper longed to hold the Sky Knight in her arms, to run her fingers through those fiery, bright red locks...to drown herself in the depths of his emerald eyes. She'd long since confirmed that she did indeed love him, and every time she heard he was nowhere to be found, she swore she could die. But, then she'd tell herself that, if she did, she would never find out what happened to him.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul._

So many nights had passed since she heard his voice tell her "good night," like he did on the Condor so many years ago. So many days had passed that her hopes were shattered, only to be rebuilt by the memories of the times they shared. Every memory she held so close to her heard, and sometimes she swore she could hear him right beside her, telling her she had come up with a good plan, or merely smiling as she discovered something great about a crystal they'd found and she'd never seen before. Piper felt as though her was constantly by her side, even though they were miles apart. Her search eventually led her to where this story began - the remains of Cyclonia, the one place she had never checked during these long years.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching._

_Whatever it takes, I need to know._

Piper slowly made her way through the scorched ruins, Radarr clinging to her shoulder as if the corpses of the dead would come and try to eat him. There was still a stench of blood and gore lingering in the air, but it wasn't as bad as it was after the battle. She made her way to where the throne room once was, and stopped when she heard a sound that meant there was life - somebody was crying softly, the sound of tears hitting the stone floor echoing, despite the lack of walls. She made her way to where the sound was coming from, freezing when she saw who it was.

"Aerrow?" she asked softly; the person tensed, then looked up. Piper felt tears come to her eyes - it was him...but many things had changed. His eyes still held that glow he had as a teen, but he was taller, more toned. That bright red hair that glowed as bright as fire was a bit longer, but what struck her most was the tear-stains on his face...and the fact he looked like he had been here for quite a while. Kneeling down next to him, she hesitantly let her hand come to his cheek - she had to make sure she wasn't dreaming this. The cool, smooth skin made her hand almost tingle in excitement - it was too real to be a figment of her imagination. She smiled softly, tears of joy and relief sliding down her face. She hugged him with such force, he was knocked back a bit, yet he returned her embrace.

"Piper...How long have you been looking for me?" he asked softly.

"Ever since you left...Why did you leave?" she questioned, burying her face into his shoulder, letting the warmth of his arms sink into her.

"I needed answers...There were too many questions...I didn't want to involve anybody in this...I'm sorry." Aerrow replied, pulling her closer. Radarr climbed onto his shoulder, like he had done years before. All three stayed like that for many minutes, two of them glad to find their missing friend, the remaining one glad somebody familiar to him had found him after so many years.

"Come on - let's go home." Piper said, finally breaking the silence.

"Home...That sounds good.." Aerrow whispered. They stood, and made their way back to where Piper had left her ride. Many people would be so glad he was alright, and others would have to apologize to her for calling her a love-sick fool; she could hardly wait to tell them they were wrong, and she had been right all along.

_I'll find you somewhere_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_I just need to know whatever has happened,_

_The Truth will free my soul._

-- --

MJ: Well...There you have it...Please review!


End file.
